It's a Cookie, Sweetheart
by StrawberryInsanity
Summary: What's a cook-ie?" Tart asked, pronouncing the word in such a way that he obviously didn't know what such a treat was. PurinxTart Oneshot


Me: A short yet kinda cute oneshot I made! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not, will not, and will never own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything related to it**

* * *

She chomped down on the heart-shaped pastry, the sweet tasting, smooth pink spreading on it leaving an odd texture in her mouth. She chewed it and swallowed, tan crumbs of the treat falling onto the island counter in Café Mew Mew's kitchen. When she was finished with the heart she reached for the plate on the counter near where she was sitting on the wooden barstool. She grabbed another heart-shaped pastry and was about to take a bite when she felt someone's presence behind her. It was familiar.

"What'ch ya got there?" Tart asked.

Purin turned in her seat with the pink covered heart in her hand, "A cookie, na no da."

"What's a cook-ie?" Tart asked, pronouncing the word in such a way that he obviously didn't know what such a treat was.

Purin looked from Tart to her cookie and then back at Tart, "Tar-Tar doesn't know what a cookie is, na no da?" Purin asked.

Tart shook his head. Purin answered, "A cookie is an earth pastry, na no da, they are made of cookie dough and taste very good. This one is shaped like a heart, na no da, and has pink icing on it."

"Oh…what's icing? And cookie dough?" Tart asked, taking a seat on the barstool next to the girl, he looked at the plate full of the heart-shaped treats and then at the one in Purin's hand.

Purin shook her head in disapproval, "There is so mush that Tar-Tar does not know, na no da."

"Yeah, well…" Tart said, "It's just because it's an earth thing and I wasn't born on earth!"

"Then where were you born, na no da?" Purin asked, she placed one elbow on the counter and rested her chin on the top of her hand, holding the cookie with the other and taking a bite.

"I was born on my planet, Cynth." Tart answered, now suddenly craving the tasty looking treat he had never had before.

"Oh, well, icing is a sweet spreading that humans like to put on pastries, na no da, and cookie dough is the dough that cookies are made out of, na no da."

"Oh." He said, not completely understanding.

Purin noticed him staring at her cookie, she got an idea. "Would Tar-Tar like a cookie, na no da?"

Tart looked up at her, "Sure!" He grinned, it looked so good, the pink icing having a weird yet appealing texture and the tan colored dough that the cookie was made from, and-

Purin stuffed the side of her cookie that she hadn't bitten off of into Tart's mouth, a mischievous smirk on her lips; Tart gave her a rather annoyed and disapproving look. "You said you wanted a cookie, na no da. But you never said which one or how, na no da."

Tart bit off the part of the cookie that had been shoved into his mouth, giving Purin an annoyed glare that she paid no mind to, and taking the rest of the cookie from the girl, "Thanks." He said, half sarcastically half actually meaning it.

"Why are they shaped like hearts?" Tart asked once he swallowed his bite.

"Because it's almost Valentines Day, na no da!" Purin answered.

"What's that?" Tart asked.

"You really don't know anything about earth; do you, na no da?" Purin asked, gazing at him as he ate his cookie. "Valentines Day is the earth holiday when people spend time with their lover, or just any loved one, na no da. People usually wear red on that day, na no da, because it's considered a color of love, and people will give each other presents of cookies or other sweets, na no da."

"Oh," Tart swallowed another bite.

"And Purin gave Tar-Tar a heart-shaped cookie, na no da!" Purin said cheerfully.

Tart blushed. "Why?"

"Because you are my sweetheart, na no da!" She declared before hopping down off of her barstool, leaving the kitchen, and leaving a surprised and embarrassed looking Tart to sit on his own barstool with a heart-shaped cookie in his mouth, holding onto it with his hand, staring in the direction that the blond had left in.

* * *

Me: That's it. Again, I hope you liked it! Wow, it's a lot shorter than I thought it was XD

Tart: :D Can I have another cookie?!

Me: No, you're already sugar high as it is.

Tart: Aaaaaawww! ;.;


End file.
